


Изморозь

by Hagire_Kou



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aged-down, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagire_Kou/pseuds/Hagire_Kou
Summary: Танатос настолько холодный и отстранённый, что все рядом с ним будто покрывается изморозью, а липкий холод пробирает до костей. Гипнос прижимаете ладонь к горящей щеке и бежит в лабиринты Тартара, подальше от брата. Подальше от... себя?
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 12





	Изморозь

**Author's Note:**

> [thanks yoshuisfiru for proofreading 💜](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiu)

В Тартаре сейчас так холодно, что впору стучать зубами и искать костер, а еще лучше забраться под уютное одеяло и повесить табличку, чтобы никто не беспокоил тебя пару столетий. А может, это сам Гипнос замер. Внутри.

— Пф, — Гипнос сидит в комнате наказаний, смотрит на мягкое сияние светящегося мха и слушает, как капает вода на камень.

— Ты чего ревешь? — Загрей выныривает из-за сталагмита — растрепанные черные волосы присыпаны пеплом, нос в очередной раз разбит, но сам он такой спокойный, почти умиротворенный, что слезы начинают бежать по лицу уже ручьем. — Эй, Гипнос?.. Гипнос! — искреннее беспокойство, почти растерянность.

— Сгинь, пожалуйста, — он утирается кулаком, стараясь не поворачиваться к Загрею лицом.

— Не-а, — Загрей справляется с эмоциями, подходит ближе и клонит голову к плечу. — Опять Танатос?

— … — Гипнос обнимает худые коленки, раскачивается, сидя на покатом валуне.

— А давай как придем домой я ему врежу?

У Загрея два варианта разрешения ситуаций на все случаи жизни — конструктивный диалог и кулак. Иногда одновременно.

— Это не поможет, — Гипнос судорожно выдыхает, поджимает пальцы на ногах и пытается выровнять дыхание. — У него крылья режутся.

— А… — у Загрея крыльев нет и, со слов Мег, ну их в Стикс. — Ну, это же пройдет? Мег вон перебесилась. Почти. — Он хорошо помнит, как сходила с ума от боли юная фурия, какой яростью был наполнен каждый взмах ее кнута.

— Перебесилась, как же, — Гипнос позволяет себе фыркнуть.

Мегера просто не хочет показывать свою слабость перед тобой, Загрей. Как Танатос, Алекто и Тисифона. Они слишком гордые и сильные, они будут терпеть все невзгоды, не показывая эмоций, не прячась по лабиринтам Тартара и не заливаясь слезами, надеясь…

Проклятые слезы когда-нибудь уже кончатся?

Загрей неловко забирается на валун, что-то ворчит и, уцепившись за мох, с грохотом падает на пол.

— Проклинаю тебя, — говорит он куску мха, не выдержавшего его вес.

— Мог бы и о помощи попросить, — Гипнос протягивает Загрею руку и только потом соображает, что даже не вытер их о тунику.

Загрею, впрочем, глубоко плевать. Он охотно принимает помощь и спустя пару мгновений уже сидит рядом с Гипносом.

— Спасибо, — просто говорит он.

Гипнос не видит, за что тут благодарить, но, чтобы поддержать разговор, спрашивает:

— Сильно болит?

— М? — кровь с разбитого носа сочится тонкой струйкой, пачкает Загрею рот и капает с подбородка на грудь. — Нормально. Болит немного, но скоро зарастет.

— Я мог бы предложить тебе подремать, пока исцеление не завершится, но ты ведь откажешься, да? — помощь Гипноса принимают только смертные — счастливые и несчастные, здоровые и умирающие, они охотно следовали за ним по лабиринтам сновидений.

— Можно было бы, чего нет, — Загрей трогает ранку, морщится, — но тогда уж дома, тут сыро и плохо пахнет.

— Я домой не пойду, — Гипнос хохлится. — Я теперь вообще там не появлюсь. Уйду в мир смертных.

— Ого! — Загрей, похоже, воспринимает слова Гипноса серьезнее, чем сам Гипнос. — Давай тогда вместе сбежим! — он не шутит, совсем ведь не шутит!

— А-а… — Гипнос осознает последствия слишком поздно, — а-а как же твои отец и матушка? — мастер Аид наверняка утопит его в бурных водах Леты за такое, а Нюкта не вступится (и правильно сделает).

— Да ну его, — Загрей отмахивается, словно они говорят о чем-то незначительном. — Я все равно отсюда сбегу когда-нибудь, хочу увидеть Олимп, мир Смертных.

— … — Гипноса настолько поражает перспектива разворачивающейся ситуации, что даже слезы из глаз перестают течь. — Может, попозже?..

— А зачем? — Загрей хватает Гипноса за предплечье, тянет за собой. — Пойдем, у меня как раз меч с собой есть!

— Мы умрем, точно умрем, — их поднимет на смех весь Тартар, но им обоим, на самом деле, такое не впервой.

— Не будь занудой, — глаза Загрея горят охотничьим азартом. — Нас ждет занятное приключение!

***

— И о чем вы только думали? — Ахиллес качает головой, выливает из фляги целебную воду на платок и обтирает раны Загрея.

Сам Гипнос, абсолютно целый и невредимый, на его фоне чувствует себя преотвратно.

— Мы гуляли, — олимпиец подмигивает алым глазом. — И заблудились немножко.

Да, совсем немножко. И на стражей напоролись потом немножко, и в комнату с ловушками забрались, и относительно целыми вернулись чудом. Точнее, благодаря Ахиллесу, который отправился на поиски Загрея.

— Угу, заблудились, — очевидно, что им не верят. — Танатос ищет тебя, — и смотрит на Гипноса. — Он очень взволнован.

— Пусть поволнуется! — Гипнос сам не ожидает от себя таких эмоций.

— Вот-вот, — поддакивает Загрей, млея от уходящей из тела боли.

Ахиллес мрачно отвешивает подопечному подзатыльник.

— Не говори так, — произносит он неожиданно мягко. — Танатос любит тебя и старается защищать, как и положено настоящим братьям.

Гипнос хочет смеяться и плакать. Для Танатоса лучшая защита — отстранить как можно дальше и забыть о твоем существовании. Так безопаснее, так лучше, если я буду страдать, то ты этого не увидишь, глупый слабый Гипнос, ведь сильные никогда не просят о помощи, никогда не показывают своих настоящих эмоций.

— Ага, — Загрей решительно не желает подчиняться наставнику. — То-то я его на закоулках Тартара нашел.

Ахиллес смотрит на подопечного в упор, и глубокая складка между его бровей неожиданно разглаживается.

— Никто не идеален, даже боги, — юноши замирают от этого откровения. — Танатос молод, у него такие же эмоции, как у меня или у вас, но он не знает, что с ними делать — и не только он, я думаю. — Гипнос опускает голову. — И это нормально, все мы учимся, на протяжении всей своей жизни учимся. А кто-то… — в его улыбке проскальзывает горечь, — и после смерти.

Боги молчат. Ахиллес пристыдил их, и теперь они чувствуют себя неловко после попытки сбежать. Даже если наставник не знает, что они пытались сбежать.

— Ну, я к себе, — олимпиец вытряхивает из прически пепел и кусочки каменной крошки. — Пошли мне хорошие грезы, Гипнос, — и был таков.

Гипнос бы многое отдал, чтобы быть хотя бы вполовину таким же, как Загрей.

— Не завидуй ему, — Ахиллес словно читает его мысли. — Каждый из вас прекрасен и силен по-своему.

— Ты путаешь меня с братом, — у Гипноса нет ни крыльев, ни ладной фигуры, ни глубокого голоса, за которым можно без страха спуститься в Тартар. — Я у себя, если вдруг встретишь его, — и уходит, не оборачиваясь.

Ахиллес качает головой.

Уже на подходе к собственным покоям Гипнос чувствует чье-то присутствие. Это не мягкая аура матери, не сестра-фурия. Это…

— Где ты был? — в желтых глазах Танатоса плещется облегчение, гнев и что-то еще, непонятное и неуловимое.

— Мне нужно было побыть одному, — удивительно, но накатившее безразличие не дрожит даже перед лицом младшего брата. — Извини, что побеспокоил тебя, — о да, так бы сказал взрослый и сильный бог, Гипнос прямо гордится собой.

Танатос втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, хватает проходящего мимо брата за локоть, смотрит в глаза.

Гипнос почти с удивлением отмечает, что они одного роста. Что они похожи, пусть аспект и меняет Танатоса до неузнаваемости.

А Гипнос… меняется?..

Танатос вздрагивает, когда Гипнос мягко касается белыми пальцами его угольно-черной кожи.

— Почему я не могу быть таким же, как ты? — тихо спрашивает Гипнос, и ведет ладонью по горящей огнем щеке брата.

— … — Танатос смущен, Танатос обескуражен.

Танатос впервые, впервые за очень долгое время полностью открыт.

Почти уязвим.

— Знаешь, как я завидую тебе и сестрам? — Гипнос смотрит куда-то сквозь Танатоса, словно сомнамбула, говорящий скорее с собой. — Вы — гордость Тартара, нашей матери. А я? Что принес Тартару я? Маленький слабый божок сна, не чета Смерти воплощенной. И словно в насмешку я — твой брат. Твой близнец, вторая половина… — он усмехается. — Которой бы лучше не существовало совсем.

Зрачки Танатоса сужаются до двух черных точек.

— Не смей…

От хлесткой пощечины перед глазами пляшут искры, а в ушах бьют ритуальные барабаны. Гипнос слепнет, глохнет, а Танатос прижимает его к себе, так сильно и крепко, что Гипносу кажется, будто он горит. Вместе с Танатосом.

— …не смей говорить таких мерзких вещей, — хрипло шепчет младший брат. — Или, клянусь, я сам… убью тебя… — Танатос прячет лицо в плече Гипноса, дрожит.

— Тана… тос? — Гипносу странно, Гипносу кажется что Танатос…

Ах, нет, наверняка просто вода осталась на его плече. Боги ведь не плачут, правда?

Белые пальцы смыкаются за спиной, под слабыми, неокрепшими крыльями.

Гипнос чувствует, как холод внутри наконец-то уходит.

**Author's Note:**

> [работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8221906/20921753)


End file.
